(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and particularly, relates to an LCD including a light blocking member.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two panel sheets with field generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to control an amount of transmitted light, thereby displaying a desired image.
The field generating electrodes may be provided in two panels facing each other, and two field generating electrodes may be positioned on one panel. A pixel electrode receiving a data voltage of the field generating electrodes and a plurality of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) are arranged in a matrix form on one panel of the two panels facing each other, and color filters expressing primary colors such as red, green, and blue, for example, and a light blocking member capable of preventing light leakage between pixels may be formed on the other panel.
However, in such a liquid crystal display, since the pixel electrode and the TFT, and the color filter or the light blocking member, are formed on the different panels, it is difficult to perform exact alignment between the pixel electrode and the color filter or between the pixel electrode and the light blocking member, and as a result, an alignment error may occur.
In order to solve the alignment error, a structure in which the light blocking member is formed on the same panel as the pixel electrode and the TFT is provided, and in this case, the color filter may also be formed on the same panel as the pixel electrode. As such, by forming the light blocking member on the panel with the pixel electrode and the TFT together, a high aperture ratio and high transmittance of the LCD may be achieved.